There have been various approaches to removing particulate matter such as lint, dandruff, string, hair, etc., from clothing. Starting from the one-way velvet brushes which are drawn over the clothing in a single direction, to adhesive roller products that are rolled over clothing. Both of these items are large and sometimes considered too bulky to use when travelling.
Later inventions include a pad of adhesive sheets and attached protective covers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,274 issued to Minor. Each sheet and attached protective cover may be removed from the pad and then the protective cover separated from the sheet so that the latter can be gripped by a human hand and used to remove the particulate matter on clothing. Separating a backing sheet or protective cover from each adhesive sheet after separating the adhesive sheet from the pad prior to use involves a two step process which is somewhat impractical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,558 issued to Sundberg discloses a plastic mitt with adhesive on one outside surface and a protective cover over the adhesive. Once the protective cover sheet is removed, the mitt is used to press against clothing and remove lint and other particulate matter. It is questionable whether a plastic mitt the size of a person's hand is compact, but the main problem with this invention is that, like a single sheet from the pad of adhesive sheets, once the protective covering is removed one must use the mitt and then throw it away. The mitts require the placement of two plastic sheets together, a fusing of three edges, coating one of the outer surfaces with adhesive and then fabrication of the backing sheet and placement of the latter over the adhesive. Such a multi-step process is relatively expensive. Moreover, the mitt is really only available for use in certain fixed locations where it may be stored since it is too large to be conveniently carried by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,578 issued to Huber discloses a lint remover pad containing an adhesive surface with projections which also have adhesive surfaces and a protective cover sheet to cover the adhesive surface of the pad. Again the single sheet must be manipulated by hand over the cloth being cleaned and afterward discarded. The projections are designed to assist cleaning between hard to reach areas. The fabrication of the projections is a separate fabrication step that is not required in most cases where the cloth is smooth. Moreover the adhesive on the end of the projections is not covered by the cover sheet and presents a problem for portable carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,847 issued to Krasno discloses a lint removing device consisting of a plastic sheet with a pad of adhesive backed sheets. The plastic sheet folds over and encloses the pad of sheets. Krasno's pad of adhesive backed sheets have the adhesive facing outwardly and would tend to stick to the plastic flaps when closed, particularly when compressed inside a pocket or billfold making it awkward to open the flaps.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved lint remover that is both cost efficient and capable of providing a format for more effective advertising. It is a further object of the invention to provide a lint remover that can be used as a business card.